


The Color of...

by fuyuki_peridot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Enjoy guys, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Oneshot, Short, Sweet, congrats me, i guess, tsukkiyama - Freeform, very tranquil, wow 2nd fic in this week!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuyuki_peridot/pseuds/fuyuki_peridot
Summary: It's a lazy and calm Sunday morning, so Kei decides to take a few moments to relax, and notice some things he has never noticed before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> second fic in one week?! wow i love this ship in the friendship way, fluffy way, parental way, any way...  
> please don't hesitate to tell me about any feedback because i need it to make better things guys!! thank you for the reads on everything else ♡   
> enjoy this sappy oneshot / short

Kei was a sensitive sleeper. A slight change in temperature, or even small movement would wake him up. It was, for the most part, extremely aggravating, as he did not get nearly as much sleep as he should, and he probably could if it weren't for his sensitivity. Yet, he left a little gap in the curtains each night before he and Tadashi went to sleep, watching the stars and moon twinkle and shine together. These nights under a glowing night sky were when it was easiest to fall asleep, as absorbing Tadashi's warmth was calming and comforting.

This particular morning, a soft stream of sunrise broke through the tiny gap in the curtains, effectively waking Kei up. It colored the white sheets pale yellow, like a flower blooming in the gentle spring. It colored the light walls daffodil, making the room glow warmer. It highlighted the spray of freckles on Tadashi's beautiful sleeping face, made that which Tadashi had always hated golden. Those adorable freckles were as precious as gold, for all Kei cared.

This moment, this warmth, this sight. It was all the color of happiness.

Kei carefully drew his arms back, so as not to wake Tadashi. They were both still tangled in the thick blankets, so he slowly, quietly removed himself as the other gave a quiet grunt. He wrapped the blankets around Tadashi, stroked his dark hair turned almost amber in the wake of the rising sun. He gently kissed his nose, and although he'd rather die than admit it to Tadashi, Kei wished he could freeze this precious moment and stay in its coziness for an eternity.

He went downstairs noiselessly, not wanting to disturb Tadashi or the moment. Kei entered the kitchen, where he could see the sun now sluggishly climbing into the royal blue sky, as if it, too, did not want to leave behind this tranquil morning quickly. He unhurriedly brought out pans, and plates and utensils, and a tray, too, so he can take breakfast to the now snoring Tadashi. He noticed that the sheer, navy draperies that hung from the kitchen window tinted everything, too. He paused for a moment to observe, so that he can absorb and remember another perfect scene. 

The gray walls were sky blue, like he was standing outside in a calm meadow. He noticed that their dull kitchen backsplash tiles had turned the color of a sapphire, and sparkled like the stones too, reminding him of why he and Tadashi chose that particular color. Kei noticed that even he had been bathed in a delicate, baby blue. 

The entire house, he wanted to imagine, was this color, now. The house, and both of its occupants. The color of peace.

Kei walked carefully back upstairs, realizing that Tadashi wasn't snoring anymore as he balanced the breakfast-laden tray in his steady arms. Shifting it onto one hand, he eased the door open, greeted by a groggy Tadashi, still gingerly rubbing the sleep from his foggy eyes. "Morning, Tsukki," he yawned, earning him a small smile that didn't go unnoticed. "Wow, you made breakfast for me?" he asked, upon noticing the tray.

"For us," he corrected, setting the tray down on the rumpled sheets of the bed. They had just begun to eat when Kei noticed the colors that had somehow woven their way into the world this time. He saw it in the carmine strawberries, glimmering like the stars they had observed the night before. He saw it in the scarlet flowers at the edge of his vision, blooming slowly. It reminded him of the casual beginning of he and Tadashi's relationship which had blossomed into something warmer, something more secure, something more intimate. And of course, he saw it in the rosy blush that brought out Tadashi's gorgeous freckles, in that crimson glow whose heat he can feel from the edge of the bed. Kei scooted closer, wanting this warmth too.

This time, he noted, the world glowed the color of love.


End file.
